A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. A resolution of the displayed image is defined as the number of horizontal rows and vertical columns of individual pixels forming the displayed image. The resolution of the displayed image is affected by a resolution of the display device itself as well as a resolution of the image data processed by the display device and used to produce the displayed image.
Typically, to increase a resolution of the displayed image, the resolution of the display device as well as the resolution of the image data used to produce the displayed image needs to be increased. Increasing a resolution of the display device, however, increases a cost and complexity of the display device. Higher resolution data may also require a significantly higher bandwidth if the display data must be conveyed from a processing unit, where the display data is generated, to the display device itself. For example, doubling the linear resolution of a display typically results in a four-fold increase in the amount of data per image.
At times, certain display techniques may be used to increase the resolution of various types of graphical images. Display devices, however, may not include specialized components that would most efficiently implement these techniques. It would be desirable to be able to operate one or more components of a display device in ways suited for a display technique.